The production of various objects and prototypes of objects, such as printed circuit boards (PCBs), can require the implementation of a variety of processing steps and material applications. Each such process and material application may require the use of different materials and tools for fabricating the object or prototype. Such varying combinations of tooling and materials can therefore require significant investments in equipment, or the use of costly and time-consuming third party fabrication services. Improvements to fabrication systems are therefore desirable.